


Confessional Thought

by weisscream



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Monochrome (implied), Schneekos (one-sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisscream/pseuds/weisscream
Summary: In a moment of vulnerability, Weiss confesses how she feels for Pyrrha. Awkward exchanges aside, Weiss is left with plenty to think about.(52 of the 100 theme challenge.)
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Series: 100 Theme Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Confessional Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the 100 theme challenge.
> 
> The prompt was 'Deep in Thought'.

A steady breeze drifted by, swaying long, red tresses which were tied back into a ponytail. The ponytail belonged to a young, fit woman clad in bronze armour. As another faint gust of wind picked up, the girl paused to breathe it in deeply, with a content smile. 

There was nothing quite like venturing out into nature. The great outdoors were teeming with life, very different from that of a busy city or bustling village. Life inside the forest was in every single detail around her. It was in the trees, their dark branches and crimson leaves, it was high up alongside the fluffy clouds drifting through the sky, it was in the very soil beneath her feet and the fresh air she felt filling her lungs.

Pyrrha had been delighted to accept the aid of her friends for their retrieval assignment at Forever Fall that morning. The moment they’d arrived, Ruby took it upon herself to pair everyone up, acting rather strangely even for the socially awkward yet utterly adorable student they’d all come to love. Even Weiss, for all her complaining, had softened considerably around Ruby since their first few months at Beacon. Ruby seemed to have that effect on people.

“Isn’t it a beautiful day?” Pyrrha asked her Ruby-assigned partner, turning to look where Weiss was lagging behind. 

Under the warm sun’s rays, Pyrrha noticed how Weiss’s silvery-white hair gave off a glow in the light with every step she took that wasn’t sheltered by the shadows of the tree branches. Weiss’s mind seemed to have been somewhere else, as Pyrrha’s voice caused her to visibly startle, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
“Hm? Oh, yes, it’s wonderful,” Weiss agreed with a light clearing of her throat. 

Pyrrha could tell that something was bothering the usually attentive student. Weiss didn’t strike Pyrrha as the type to get easily distracted, at least not when they were working on an assignment. While they weren’t exactly close, Pyrrha still considered Weiss a friend, and someone she trusted to have her back if they were to run into any problems. Even so, they’d never ventured into overly personal territory, but Pyrrha’s instinct was still to offer comfort to someone, no matter who they were or how they might react.

“Would you like to take a quick break? We have been walking for a while,” she suggested kindly, her warm smile making a return when Weiss managed a short nod.

Pyrrha waited for the heiress to catch up to her, before they walked the remaining steps together towards a huge tree in the middle of a small clearing.

“This seems like a good spot,” Pyrrha commented cheerily, looking up to admire the enormous tree and its plentiful red leaves. Weiss couldn’t find it in her to answer, hanging back a bit, ice blue eyes settling on Pyrrha where the warrior was still gazing at the tree with amazement.  
  
 _Why does she have to do that?_ Weiss thought with a soft frown.  
  
“I wonder how old this tree is,” Pyrrha murmured aloud, reaching to press her hand gently against the trunk, feeling the roughened texture beneath her gloved fingers.  
  
 _Why does she have to be so...so…_ Weiss’s frown deepened with frustration.

“Wow,” Pyrrha breathed, smiling as she felt the energy of the tree’s aura greet her own.  
  
“Sweet…” Weiss sighed longingly under her breath, before her hand came up to catch the offending word with a light squeak. 

Pyrrha glanced over to her. “Sorry, did you say something?” she smiled shyly, embarrassed by how distracted she’d become from nature’s wonders. 

Weiss shook her head. “No, please don’t apologise, it was nothing,” she hurried to assure with a forced smile. She took several steps past where Pyrrha had stopped, moving to sit down beneath the tree.

Pyrrha watched her curiously, taking note of how Weiss avoided eye contact and barely even acknowledged her - sitting with what must have been some intentional distance placed between them. A stranger may have perceived it as rude, but Pyrrha knew Weiss wouldn’t have meant to come across that way in this instance. Weiss was far more vocal when she had something she wanted to complain about, everyone who knew her was aware of that.

“Weiss,” After hesitating from hearing Pyrrha, Weiss eventually looked up at where the warrior was still standing with her hand against the tree. 

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about? You seem a little…” Pyrrha trailed away to search for the word. Weiss dropped her gaze, before flinching as a bird took off from where it had been nesting in the tree. Pyrrha managed to hide her smile before it could show. “...distracted.”

“Do I?” Weiss evaded the question, her voice drifting away. She turned her head to look out across the sea of red.

_She’s right...it really is a beautiful day._

“Only a bit,” Pyrrha said, slowly dropping her hand from the tree.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Weiss murmured. _There is something I’d like to talk about. Something that has been on my mind for a while,_ “I’m fine, Pyrrha,” _but I can’t say it out loud, because if I do…_ “thank you for checking on me.” _Then it makes what I’m feeling far too real, and not just some fleeting crush._

“Of course,” Pyrrha waved off her gratitude with a bright smile. “I know we’re not exactly close,” she took a few steps towards where Weiss was sitting, lowering herself onto the ground beside her. “but if you ever need someone to talk to or, anything, really, you can always come to me.”

Weiss glanced up at the red-haired warrior. Even while sitting, Pyrrha was still notably taller, and, while she was annoyed at herself for thinking it, Weiss wondered what it would be like to rest her head against the warrior’s shoulder. She wondered if she would finally feel safe, and if Pyrrha was as warm as she looked, as warm as her radiating aura. Weiss wondered a lot of things, when ice blue met vibrant green and the forest granted them a moment's peace.  
  
“That’s…” Weiss couldn’t hold their eye contact for long, watching Pyrrha’s reassuring expression falter into one of worry at the wobble in the girl’s voice. “That’s very nice of you,” Weiss managed to finish, turning her face away to hide her shining, watery eyes.  
  
“Weiss?” Pyrrha softly reached to place her hand on her shoulder. She could feel the girl trembling under her warm touch, as if she were suffering a cold fever, and then it hit Pyrrha like someone had struck her right in the chest.  
  
Weiss was crying.

The famous ice queen who never expressed deep emotions in public, who hid behind the safety of her frozen walls, who bristled at the slightest touch...was crying.

“A-are you...” Pyrrha stumbled over her unfinished question, unsure if she should pretend she hadn’t noticed. How could she help? What did Weiss need?

“I’m fine,” Weiss breathed, the lie shuddering in her failed attempt to get a hold of herself. Weiss felt so embarrassed. Pyrrha had managed to bypass her emotional barriers without even trying. It wasn’t fair, how kind, how _loveable_ she was…

“You don’t appear to be ‘fine’,” Pyrrha shook her head, squeezing Weiss’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m-” Weiss attempted again, but when Pyrrha shifted to wrap her arms around her, lightly guiding her into a secure hug, she found she lost her voice entirely.

Pyrrha _was_ warm, just as Weiss had always wondered.  
  
“It’s okay.”

One strong yet gentle palm lay against Weiss’s lower back to keep her steady, while the other sat between her shoulder blades, rubbing in a comforting motion. Weiss couldn’t stop the tears, not with Pyrrha holding her like this, so blissfully unaware of her impact. The heiress hid her face against Pyrrha’s shoulder, her hands resting lightly against her cool armour contrasting with the heat of the warrior’s skin.

“It’s okay,” Pyrrha repeated, feeling the poor girl shuddering against her as she tried to desperately regain control of her body.

“N-No, it isn’t! I shouldn’t be crying l-like this, you must think that I’m unstable or...worse,” Weiss stammered, her words muffled where she still had her head buried into the taller girl.  
  
“Actually, I think you’ve been needing to cry for a while now, and your body is glad to finally be getting it out,” Pyrrha said, leaning back enough to prompt Weiss to do the same. Weiss lifted her head to meet Pyrrha’s eyes, surprise written all over the heiress’s face from the warrior’s worryingly accurate observation. 

Pyrrha felt her heart tug uncomfortably from the sight of Weiss with tear-stained, flushed cheeks. _I’ve never seen her look so vulnerable,_ Pyrrha thought, taken aback by how disarming it was to see Weiss without her usual arrogant - no matter how feigned it might have been - attitude.  
  
“H-How did you…” Weiss averted her gaze.  
  
“How did I know?” Pyrrha finished for her.

Weiss nodded, still refusing to make eye contact.  
  
“Well, even if you keep those feelings locked inside, they have to come out eventually. You can’t avoid them forever. Sometimes it’s best to let it out on your terms, otherwise your body will just...make it happen on its own.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Weiss agreed quietly after a contemplative pause.

She sniffed a bit as she broke away from the safety and warmth of Pyrrha’s arms. Weiss frowned, her mind lingering on how cold she felt now that the warrior wasn’t holding her. Pyrrha smiled, her hand rising to rub the back of her neck shyly, oblivious to Weiss’s inner turmoil. 

Weiss got to her feet, wiping dirt off her dress, clutching her hands together anxiously. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Pyrrha had said. Coupled with the naive encouragement she’d been receiving from Ruby, after she accidentally discovered Weiss’s crush on the invincible girl, Weiss felt foolishly courageous.

Pyrrha moved to stand too, brushing some leaves off her skirt, not noticing the heiress’s sudden nervousness, or how she gazed up at the taller girl with a mix of admiration, affection and exasperation.  
  
“Pyrrha Nikos, I like you!”

Weiss suddenly blurted out, wincing at the shrillness of her own voice. Pyrrha straightened her back so quickly it was as if one of their professors had caught her napping in class. Her green eyes were wide with confusion and surprise. 

“Um...thank you? I like you as well.”

Weiss shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh, turning her back on Pyrrha. She couldn’t stand to look at those pretty eyes any longer.  
  
“No, I mean, I, you know...I _like_ you,” Weiss waved her arms dismissively, regret settling in the pit of her stomach, churning alongside fear of rejection. _What am I saying?! This is so stupid! She’s going to think I’m insane._

“I don’t...I don’t understand.” Pyrrha’s heart did something strange and her face grew hot. She wasn’t sure how she felt if Weiss really did mean what she _thought_ she meant.

An awkward silence fell between them. The brief, hopeful sensation that had fluttered through Weiss’s chest at the romantic idea of dramatically confessing her feelings vanished as swiftly as it had arrived.

Why had she let Ruby convince her that this was a good idea? 

“Forget I said anything, let’s just keep moving,” Weiss quickly tried to rectify her horribly uncomfortable mistake, her face burning with embarrassment. She broke into a brisk walk through the trees before Pyrrha had a chance to answer.  
  
“Wait!” Pyrrha hurried after her, amazed by the sudden energy the heiress seemed to possess if it meant distancing herself from the conversation - and by extension, Pyrrha.

“The others are likely far ahead of us by now, we should really move on,” Weiss continued as if nothing had happened, until she felt a hand grab her wrist to slow her down.  
  
“Please stop,” Pyrrha said, catching her breath back. “we need to talk about this!”

“What’s there to talk about?” Weiss shot back defensively. 

Pyrrha tried not to take her tone personally, it was understandable that she would be terrified after what she had revealed. Weiss was just trying to protect her heart. She wasn’t sure how she would have felt if she’d confessed something similar to her crush. Embarrassed, afraid, uncertain...

“Did you mean what you said?” Pyrrha asked, her voice serious.

Weiss tried to tug her wrist free. Feeling the motion beneath her fingers, Pyrrha let go of her, waiting to see if the heiress would run off again.  
  
“I…” Weiss brought a hand to her face, rubbing her forehead, “I don’t know.” 

Pyrrha sensed her hesitation but patiently kept quiet while Weiss tried to gather her thoughts enough to continue.  
  
“I shouldn’t have sprung this on you,” Weiss whispered, turning her back on her. It was too difficult to even look at the warrior right now. “I’m sorry, Pyrrha, I truly am.”  
  
“Weiss…it really is okay,” Pyrrha tried to reassure. She felt the urge to reach for Weiss once more, taking a step closer, her fingers outstretched. Weiss shied away from the touch before it could happen, worried if she let Pyrrha get too close she’d step through her emotional barrier again as if it wasn’t even there.

“I’m not upset, if anything I’m flattered that you-”

“Please forget about it,” Weiss quickly cut in before Pyrrha could say anything else.

When Weiss turned to meet her eyes and she saw sincerity and sadness, Pyrrha realised she had definitely meant what she’d said. The two looked at each other for a moment, Pyrrha’s concerned expression softening.

“Alright,” she relented quietly.

Weiss inclined her head gratefully. 

“Thank you,” she said before turning on her heel. 

Pyrrha watched as the heiress walked away, trying to maintain an air of dignity. For all her self-confidence and superiority complex, Weiss seemed tired, nervous, stressed, lonely and who knew what else under the surface. She was dealing with life as a huntress-in-training just like everyone else. 

Pyrrha decided that whatever happened between them moving forward, if it came to it, she would let Weiss down gently, and hoped they would still be able to maintain a friendship, if that was what the heiress wanted.

~ **** ~

“So, how’d it go?” Ruby asked eagerly, bouncing on her heels as she waited for Weiss to finally make her way over to her in the library.  
  
“Keep your voice down,” Weiss scolded lightly, glancing behind them at the handful of students attempting to read or study.

“Right, sorry,” Ruby grinned awkwardly.

Weiss rolled her eyes, dropping into the nearest chair.

Ruby leapt into the chair next to her excitedly. “Come on, come on, tell me! Was it tense and brooding like in Blake’s books? Did she sweep you off your feet and spin you like they do in the movies? Oh, oh, I know! She went as red as her hair and was all like ‘mm, Weiss you’re so pretty, mwah, mwah-’”

“I didn’t tell her,” Weiss lied, cutting into Ruby’s awful impression of Pyrrha.

Her teammate’s excitement fizzled out instantly. “What? Weiss! Why not? We went to all that trouble to get you guys alone,” she asked, disheartened.  
  
“It wasn’t the best time. Besides, Pyrrha clearly has feelings for Jaune. I shouldn’t get in the way of that,” Weiss explained casually. On the surface she seemed as if she had come to terms with it. Underneath the iceberg was cracking from the weight of keeping up its appearance...and Weiss was exhausted.  
  
“Aww but you guys would be so cute together,” Ruby pouted.  
  
“Yes, well, unfortunately life doesn’t work that way, Ruby,” Weiss muttered, placing her homework on the table in front of them.

“Hey you two,” a quiet voice greeted.  
  
“Blake!” Ruby happily zoomed from her chair to tackle their faunus friend with a hug.  
  
“Wow, someone’s in a good mood,” Blake teased lightly, before her attention fell to Weiss, where she sat rigidly in her chair glaring at her homework as if she was trying to set it on fire. “And someone’s not,” she added.  
  
“Weiss is just feeling lovesick, you know?” Ruby piped up, and the glare suddenly shot from Weiss’s homework to be directed at their team leader.  
  
“Ruby!” she hissed, her face turning pink.  
  
“Did something happen?” Blake asked, crossing the room to perch against the edge of the table. Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
“Not exactly,” she said through grit teeth, but was drowned out by Ruby.  
  
“Weiss was supposed to tell Pyrrha how she feels about her, but then she chickened out because she thinks Pyrrha likes Jaune,” Ruby babbled, slapping her hands over her mouth the second it all came flying out.  
  
“I swear-” Weiss started to growl, but Blake cut her off.  
  
“You like Pyrrha?”

Weiss didn’t know what to say. She met Blake’s eyes and frowned at the strange, unreadable expression she wore.  
  
“I don’t know! I thought I did, _do-_ ugh. She clearly doesn’t feel the same so it doesn’t matter,” Weiss waved her hand quickly, hoping the subject would change soon.  
  
“I see,” Blake replied, and Weiss noticed how her bow seemed to twitch, as if her ears were trying to flatten against her head. “Did she tell you that?”  
  
“Tell me what?” Weiss blinked.  
  
“That she doesn’t feel the same way,” Blake clarified.  
  
“Weiss didn’t say anything though,” Ruby reminded, but stopped at the look on Weiss’s face. “-okay, nevermind, you _obviously_ told her! Weiss, why would you lie about that?”  
  
“Because I don’t stand a chance!” Weiss finally erupted, rising from her chair, wincing as it scraped back against the floor. “She’s strong and kind and _wonderful_ and I’m just...” Weiss trailed away, exhaling a sigh.

Blake saw how her teammate’s confidence crumbled, and it made her feel weirdly upset to know whatever Weiss had been going to say about herself was likely only negative. Her ears squeezed against the fabric of her bow, desperately trying to reveal the reaction Blake refused to show outwardly.

“Anyway, Pyrrha isn’t interested in me, and that’s _fine;_ I just wish everyone would stop asking me about it. I want to forget I ever brought it up,” Weiss complained, before she sighed and her tone softened. She paused, watching as Ruby hung her head like a sad puppy. “I’m sorry, Ruby.” 

Ruby shook her head. “I’m the one who’s sorry for pushing you about this. I had no idea it was getting to you so much,” Ruby reached to pat Weiss’s shoulder. “Hey, I’ll go fetch milk and cookies! They always cheer me up, I’m sure they’ll help you too, Weiss!”  
  
“That’s not exactly-” Weiss carefully started to say but Ruby had disappeared, a flutter of petals left in her wake. “And she’s gone, great.” Weiss sarcastically finished, slumping back into her chair.

“So have you spoken to Pyrrha since yesterday?” Blake asked carefully. She wanted to help Weiss, but she knew if she pushed too much the heiress might explode again.  
  
“Yes,” Weiss answered stiffly.  
  
“And she made it clear that she doesn’t feel the same?” Blake continued.  
  
“Yes.”

Weiss felt humiliation creep up on her to confess that to someone like Blake. Blake was quiet and calm most of the time and had an air about her that was mysterious in a way that made you want to uncover her untold secrets.

 _Blake probably doesn’t have time for silly things like crushes. And she definitely wouldn’t have blurted out that horribly awkward ‘I like you’ the way I did yesterday..._  
  
“Well, I still like you,” Blake joked softly.  
  
Weiss’s eyes widened.  
  
“What?” she stammered, feeling her face turn pink. 

Blake’s bow twitched again, her own cheeks darkening with a faint blush. “I just meant- I was trying to cheer you up,” she muttered, avoiding Weiss’s eyes.  
  
“Blake?” Weiss stared at her, her heart hammering against her chest. “What are you-”  
  
“I’ll go help Ruby with the milk and cookies,” she said, letting go of the table to rush after their friend.

Weiss watched Blake hurry away, rubbing her wrist awkwardly, and suddenly she understood why Pyrrha had been so adamant to talk about things yesterday and find out what was going on. Glancing down at her homework book, Weiss sighed, not even bothering to open it. She had plenty of other things to think about after that unexpected exchange.

Maybe something good would come out of this disastrous mess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Grimm Eclipse with a friend last night and couldn't get Weiss having a crush on Pyrrha out of my brain...and so this was born.


End file.
